Lizardstripe
|pastaffie = ShadowClan |death = Greencough |postdeath=StarClan |namest = Warrior: Queen: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Lizardstripe Lizardstripe Lizardstripe |familyt = Mate: Sons: Daughter: Foster Son: |familyl = Mudclaw Runningnose, Deerfoot Tangleburr Brokenstar |mentor = Unknown |apps = Unknown |livebooks = ''Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Fading Echoes |deadbooks = None}} Lizardstripe is a pale brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and yellow eyes. History In ths Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge : Yellowfang's Secret :Lizardstripe is a young ShadowClan warrior. Yellowkit sees her first soon after Raggedpaw and Scorchpaw's apprentice ceremonies when the tabby she-cat limps into camp with a thorn in her paw. Yellowkit feels a pain similar to hers and waits outside of Sagewhisker's den until Lizardstripe re-emerges, thanking the medicine cat. :Foxheart mentions that she will get Lizardstripe to come with her and Raggedpelt to a training session. :Yellowfang encounters the three again while taking some herbs back to the camp for Sagewhisker. Raggedpelt says he can scent Lizardstripe hiding in a hazel thicket. Once Raggedpelt is done talking with Yellowfang, he calls out to Lizardstripe, saying they knew she was there. :After a Gathering she pushes her way into the warrior's den after Foxheart. Foxheart teases Yellowfang about hunting herbs, and Lizardstripe adds sarcastically that it must be hard to hunt leaves, sharing a glance and laughing at her. :Lizardstripe taunts Yellowfang after she becomes a medicine cat apprentice, calling out mockingly if she'd clean her nest, saying she wanted feathers in it and to bring fresh-kill to the elders. Stonetooth soon interrupts, saying she was supposed to be on a hunting patrol. She bounds off with a hiss of annoyance, going to join Frogtail. :During an attack on the rats at Carrionplace, Newtspeck, Frogtail, and Lizardstripe are rolling a small tree trunk towards the rest of the cats, as its roots were rotten, and easy to pull it out. :Lizardstripe is seen talking to Hollyflower about having kits, anticipating the arrival of her own. Hollyflower tries to get her to be more enthusiastic about her kits, but it seems to be a sore subject with Lizardstripe. She becomes more irritable and upset as the conversation continues, despite Hollyflower's efforts to make kitting seem more enjoyable than not. As Lizardstripe is walking away, Yellowfang notices how swollen her belly is getting. She thinks about telling Lizardstripe she is about to have kits as well, thinking that this is a new experience both of them could share, but knows no one can find out, and that she and Lizardstripe had never gotten along very well. :While Yellowfang is explaining to Raggedpelt that she cannot be a mother to their kits, she tells him Lizardstripe is also expecting kits and can care for theirs until they are old enough to feed alone. :She has had her kits when Yellowfang and Raggedpelt bring Brokenkit to her. Raggedpelt tells her that it is his kit when he brings Brokenkit to her. Lizardstripe comments that if she'd known toms could have kits, she would have made Mudclaw have them himself. Raggedpelt tells her that the kit's mother does not wish to reveal herself, saying that she hopes Lizardstripe would take care of him. Lizardstripe protests, saying it's not her job to look after unwanted kits, but Raggedpelt snarls at her, saying she was being given a great honour and should be proud to mother the Clan deputy's kit. She hisses softly, eventually agreeing to look after the kit. Yellowfang tells her that he is called Brokenkit, and she nods, touching the bend in his tail with her paw. :Sagewhisker says she'll visit her the following dawn, returning as Yellowfang is examining Nightpaw. Once he is gone, Sagewhisker informs Yellowfang that Lizardstripe doesn't seem very happy about having to look after another kit. Yellowfang snorts that she didn't want to have kits in the first place. :Lizardstripe and her mate Mudclaw are outside the nursery when their kits are going outside for the first time. Mudclaw goes over to his mate to join her, and she licks her paw and draws it over her ear with her eyes glinting, with Yellowfang thinking she might be proud of them after all. While Yellowfang talks to Littlebird about the amount of kits, she says Lizardstripe seems to be managing. :Lizardstripe is sharing tongues with Nettlespot and Ashheart when Yellowfang returns to the camp from gathering herbs. Yellowfang soon witnesses her kits, Deerkit, Tanglekit, and Runningkit tormenting Brokenkit. She takes Brokenkit away, saying she'd tell Lizardstripe and she'd punish them. Brokenkit begs her not to, telling her she'd only blame him, since she didn't like him. Brokenkit insists he heard her telling Amberleaf when Yellowfang doesn't believe him. :She is present at her kit's apprentice ceremony, and is noted to look pleased. When it is over, she rejoins the warriors with a huge sigh of relief. :Rats again attack a patrol that was near Carrionplace. Lizardstripe tells the Clan that they were attacked, her fur bristling and blood dripping from a wound on her belly. She proceeds to explain to the cats what happened in more detail. She tells Yellowfang that she is busy talking to Raggedstar when she tries to treat her belly scratch, though she eventually manages to persuade her to get it looked at, giving her some marigold and to take a rest. In the Field Guide Arc ''Secrets of the Clans :Lizardstripe is a ShadowClan queen. :She is nursing her own kits in the ShadowClan nursery at the time when Yellowfang gives birth to Brokenkit. She is the only nursing queen at the time, so Raggedstar asks her to take care of Brokenkit, only telling her the kit's real mother couldn't care for him herself without naming her. Lizardstripe is bad-tempered and rude, calling Brokenkit an unwanted scrap of fur. Raggedstar snarls at her that she should be honored to have the chance to nurse the Clan leader's son, and Lizardstripe unwillingly agrees, letting Raggedstar set Brokenkit beside her. :It is said that Brokenstar's bad temper, ambition, and tendency to fight to settle problems is inherited from Lizardstripe. Several moons after Lizardstripe adopted Brokenstar, she dies of greencough. ''Cats of the Clans :Rock mentions Lizardstripe when he is talking about Brokenstar. He tells the kits how Lizardstripe was asked to nurse Brokenkit, who was supposedly motherless, and Lizardstripe reluctantly agreed to take him in, but she never hesitated to make Brokenkit feel unwelcome, as he was the only kit who wasn't her own. Because of this mistreatment from such a young age, when he becomes a warrior, Brokentail sees aggressiveness as the only way to gain his Clanmates' respect, leading to him killing his father, Raggedstar. It is also mentioned that she is very ambitious and Brokenkit may have learned to be a cruel leader from her. The Ultimate Guide :She is mentioned on Sagewhisker's page that Yellowfang took her mentor's advice and gave Brokenkit up to Lizardstripe as soon as he was born. This is also mentioned on Brokenstar's page as Lizardstripe is said to have been the queen who raised Brokenkit, after he was born to Yellowfang, although she hadn't wanted to raise that extra mouth at her belly. In the Omen of the Stars Arc Fading Echoes :When Jayfeather enters Yellowfang's memories about Brokenstar during their visit to the Dark Forest, Lizardstripe is seen nipping, hissing, growling, and depriving him of milk to remind him of how she didn't want him. This shows that when Brokenkit grew up he learned to hate and want revenge towards almost everyone. In the Novellas Leafpool's Wish :When Yellowfang talks to Leafpool, she explains that her flaw was not giving Brokenstar enough love as a kit. She talks about making sure to give these kits love and to make sure they feel welcome from the moment they are born. Although unnamed, she mentions Lizardstripe, saying that the she-cat never loved Brokenstar and resented him from the moment she was given the tiny kit. Yellowfang warns Leafpool to be smarter than she was, and to not give her kits to a cat like Lizardstripe. Trivia *She is said to have two kits in ''Secrets of the Clans, while in Yellowfang's Secret, she has three. Character Pixels Kin Members Mate: :Mudclaw:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 69 Daughter: :Tangleburr: Sons: :Runningnose: :Deerfoot: Foster Son: :Brokenstar: Grandsons: :Crowfrost:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Spiderfoot: Great-Granddaughter: :Sleekwhisker:Revealed on Kate's blog Great-Grandsons: :Juniperclaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Strikestone:Revealed on Kate's blog Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Queen Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Females Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Warriors Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Leafpool's Wish characters